Bluevine
|-| Main = Bones old as time itself. Eyes that have seen everything. A mind filled with countless thoughts. A vine filled with beautiful, rare blue flowers. They blossom towards the moonlight, the petals wishing to touch it in a tender kiss. But one branch was poisoned, the vine shriving back and struggling to survive. It lives, but at what cost? ---- Bluevine. A name well-known amongst the RainWings as the names of a line of RainWings that have lived deep within the jungle, believed to descended from before Darkstalker’s time. A family that every so often, a son named Bluevine emerges from to the village to tell the tales that has been passed down through the family, to spread wisdom amongst the dragonets. Bluevine. A name that was once merely known to other vampires as a firstblood who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but now is well-known as one of a traitor and a criminal amongst his kind, deemed to be killed on sight for being a danger. Both of these rumors are false. Bluevine is one being, not a family of reclusive RainWings, nor a dangerous vampire. While he is a vampire, he is a humble and modest one, for he has seen the truth, his mind opened, and his heart mended. While all the wounds of his past cannot be fully fixed, they can at best mostly heal. That is what Bluevine intends to do, and while at it spread wisdom to those around him. Appearance Bluevine, as his name suggests, is a blue RainWing, with many different shades of blue on him. These blues are slightly faded, yet are calming and appeasing to the eye to look at. A faded light blue for his main scales, with slightly darker blue dots and stripe markings. His frills and wing membranes are a slightly lighter color than his main scales, and his underscales being an even lighter shade. He also has marking that look like vines climbing up or down his scales. These markings are an even darker shade than his stripe and dot markings, and overlap these markings as well as his underscale color. Some of these vine-like markings can also be found on the edges on his frills and wind membranes, though finer and smaller. His eyes are opposite to his scales, rather being another shade of blue they are more of a faded dirty golden-brown. The sclera and pupils are a faded black, with the pupils being slitted and small veins of the same golden color branching out into the sclera. His spines running down his back are a slightly lighter color than his eyes, while his teeth and claws being an even lighter shade. Wip Personality Wip History Bluevine was born in 473 AS, where the tribes were still recovering from the scorching, and getting used to a monarchy. The RainWings were still in the process of constructing the Arboretum and many other homes and structures. Bluevine helped out in the process, and participated in Sun Time like any other RainWing. However, when the other RainWings were asleep, he liked to take midnight strolls through the rainforest, and see what life was like at night. He did this for many years, but then one night changed his life forever. He was strolling through the jungle when he heard something large pass through the bushes, and heard breathing. He was then attacked by a black creature, and he fought back fiercely, but not without some wounds, and two bite marks on his neck that looked like one of a snake’s. He was checked out by the healers, and they said he had probably been attacked by a black panther who had been woken up by his trek. Life continued as normal for two more days, and then weird thing began to happen. Slowly, he had more trouble falling asleep at night, and felt awake. He also began sleeping in later and later for sun time, and even after that felt groggy. The healers just assumed that he wasn’t getting enough sleep, and advised him to go to sleep earlier in the day. It didn’t work, and he began to stay awake longer at night and sleep in later during the day. Some time after that, the sun seemed brighter than normal to him, and he began to sleep more in the shade over time, as it was also giving him bad sunburn. The healers were baffled by this, and were beginning to wonder if he had eaten some bad fruit that was causing these affects. He began to get more aggressive and snappish, and seemed to throw fits of rage whenever what he was making broke or went wrong. The healers assumes that it was from lack of direct sunlight, but they couldn’t expose it to him, or else he would get very painful sunburns. He also began to get more possessive of his siblings, hissing at RainWings that touched or got too close to them. The healers just assumed this as something that came from the fits of rage he had, although his behavior and “allergy” to sunlight were still unexplainable. He also began to develop an allergic reaction to garlic, so he simply stopped eating it. More time passed, and he began to feel disinterested in the fruits and food of the Rainforest. The healers thought that he was sick, as it was their best explanation they could get. After this, he was taking a stroll through the bottom of the Rainforest during the day. He then encountered an injured sloth, which must’ve fallen from a tree. It was bleeding, and Bluevine had a great thirst for its blood spring up. He tried to resist himself, but he couldn’t, and his bloodlust caused him to bite and drink pretty much all the blood from the sloth. He felt guilty afterwards, and promised himself to not tell anyone of that incident, or his thirst for blood. Wip Abilities Strengths Typical Vampire Abilities Being a vampire, Bluevine cannot visually age, or die due to old age. Because of him being alive way before the time of Darkstalker, if he were to appear as his true age, he would be massive compared to other dragons. Even Darkstalker would be smaller than him. However, he often appears around age 50 for size conveniences. However, if threatened by another vampire or a group of vampires in a large and private area, he will become his true age to gain an advantage if he cannot escape or convince them to stop. Like all vampires, Bluevine can flash-step quickly, giving it the appearance he has teleported off of he flash-steps out of sight. Since he is very old, he has mastered how to flash-step to the point of near perfection. However, due to the jungle being rather crowded with plants and foliage, he cannot practice or use it very often, and tries not to use it in public unless he feels the absolute need to. Another perk of being a vampire is his physical strength. His strength surpasses even the strongest of MudWings Prehensile Tail Vine-Weaving Blowdarts Extensive Plant Knowledge Weaknesses Typical Vampire Weaknesses Lack of Natural Abilities Lacking in Fighting Knowledge Age-Shifting When he is going to appear to be another age, it takes time for his body to shift down to that size and shape. He is most vulnerable while doing this, as the expanding or contracting of his muscles and size can be painful, and limits his movement to the point where he can hardly move. The more the body has to grow or shrink to appear a different age, the longer it takes, more painful it is, and more limiting in mobility while changing. Smaller Wings Since a Vampire’s wings can narrow over time after turning, his wings are more narrow than they used to be. This makes him slower while flying, and limits the time he can spend in the air. Wip |-| Gallery = Gallery Thanks to the contributors of this gallery! D6B51855-311E-442E-AD74-DEFB6EC5361A.png|Nibby! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress